Irritum et Arcana Veritatum
by Udalumis
Summary: AU, Ouran is a school for 'gifted' students. Someone has wanted Haruhi since before she was born and won't be stopped by a few boys who fancy themselves suitors, but Yoshio may have plans of his own for Haruhi and what about Nekozawa and Berzenoff?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**A\N The original chapter will appear after the rewritten chapter. This will be the format for the first three chapters since those are the ones rewritten. I was originally going to rewrite them all, but I decided I liked chapters 4 and 5 so they will stay as is because I'm the author and I say so…so there!**

**CHAPTER 1: Introductions**

Haruhi felt completely indifferent as she walked through the Ouran school gates. Though she was glad to finally be attending the strongest 'gifted' school. It was the school where all the most powerful powers gathered to learn to control their powers and to shield themselves from other powers' influence. Taking a deep breath, Haruhi stepped forward past the clock tower and into the school to meet with the chairman and settle all the admission procedures and be introduced to her classmates.

"Class, I'd like to introduce our new scholarship student Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi's just transferred from Ourin School and is unused to being around others with powers so please help your new classmate get acquainted with the school here." After finishing the introduction, the chairman left bouncing down the hallways back to his office.

The other students started whispering to themselves about seeing a transfer student from a school filled with powerless people. Most students were in Ouran from birth and came from the most established and powerful families across the world. Normally these families coveted power and arranged marriages between dynasties allowed them to bear increasingly powerful offspring.

"He can't be that powerful if he only managed to get in now. Especially as a scholarship student."

"Yeah it can't be that powerful if he's dressed like that. Anyone from two power parents would at least have an old uniform lying around from their time here right?"

"Ewwww…what if he came from two non-powers? That's gross. How could they let a half-breed in here? At least make it presentable first."

Haruhi ignored their comments while moving to her seat at the back of the room. "There are two seats open in the back since it appears one of the Hiitachins is late today. Please choose either one, though the twins normally sit next to each other," said the teacher.

"Hikaru's not late, sensei. He's in his seat right now, he's just practicing his power," said Kaoru.

Haruhi looked to her left and saw a boy who looked exactly like Kaoru sitting in that seat. Shrugging she sat in the middle seat separating the twins. Hikaru appeared in a huff and looking at Haruhi shouted, "Get out of my seat! Only I can sit next to Kaoru." Haruhi looked at him and pointed out, "sensei said to take the open seat. Since you were sitting there, this was the only option. Why does it matter where you sit? We're all here to learn about our powers. Now please be quiet so I can hear the lecture. It will be important for future lessons and the practical seminars we take starting next week." With that she returned to her notes intent on ignoring the twins.

The next day, Haruhi was walking from the bus stop to school for her second day when she suddenly turned to her left just at the front gate. "What do you two want now? If you're that upset about which seat we're in then get to class earlier and talk to sensei about changing them. It's not my fault you were sitting in my seat to begin with," she stated.

When no answer came, she turned and started walking towards the school again leaving the other students in the courtyard puzzled since they didn't see anything there. The bell came and the students meandered towards the school still confused by the odd student.

In the space where Haruhi had been talking the twins suddenly appeared grimacing. "So she can see us when we're using our invisibility. Not even mom and dad can do that," said Hikaru slowly. Kaoru looked at his twin seeing his confusion said reassuringly, "I bet she can't tell us apart though. Only we know who we are Hikaru. Only you and me."

From the other side of the wall, a shadow became a figure as it moved into the shadow of a tree. "Interesting," it said before moving towards the school. "That must be the girl he meant. She must be really powerful don't you think Bereznoff?"

Irritum et Arcana Veritatum -Nothingness/Worthlessness and Secret/Sacred Truthfulness

**CHAPTER 1: Introductions**

"As you can see class Latin is the basis for most of the dominant languages of Western Europe. We will be learning only a selection of words necessary to understand the ancient philosophies about the origins of the powers we each have today as well as enabling you to more easily learn whichever other language you choose to learn along with English. Don't forget that you are not only the future of the 'gifted' but also of the world and will need to be able to interact with the other 'gifted' to keep the non-'gifted'…" A knock interrupted the lecture and a small figure in shabby clothing was dragged into the room after an overly cheerful chairman.

"Class, I'd like to introduce our new transfer and scholarship student Haruhi Fujioka. A cute new student to add to our wonderful school of 'gifted' students." The chairman practically bounced out of the room to get back to whatever he does when not daydreaming about his "wonderful school" and his "cute students". Haruhi moved forward and bowed to the teacher and the class before offering the usual introduction and then moved to the back of the room and pointed to a chair asking, "I should sit here, right?" and sitting down before anyone could answer. The other students were still gawking at the novelty of a transfer student and a scholarship student at that. There had never been a transfer student to Ouran High School, perhaps a few rare cases in Junior High and some in Early Elementary School, but most students at the prestigious school were there from birth. You see, to attend Ouran, one had to be among the most powerful 'gifted'.

Normally the 'gifted' only married other 'gifted' because their powers increased and melded the more 'gifted' genes there were brought into their families. Rarely a 'gifted' would appear among the normals, but even if it did, it would be so weak that it would soon be diluted when they married a normal. There had been a scandal years ago when the only daughter and last survivor of one of the most powerful families had married a 'gifted' normal. They had hidden among the normals and the community had only recently learned that she had died only five years into the marriage and had been buried in a commoner cemetery filled with normals. As the issue was over as far as they were concerned, no search was made for the man to whom she had been married.

The seat she had pointed to and sat in had been added that morning to accommodate the new addition. It placed her right between two boys with one face, two mischievous twins, still smarting from being separated by this newcomer. They decided this would be the next victim of their pranks (the teacher suddenly felt relieved, though he couldn't understand why). "Ugh, what IS it wearing? Definitely not a shape shifter then, at least THEY always look presentable. I wonder what it could be then, ne, Hikaru?" The twins continued their bullying, growing frustrated at the lack of reaction from their new victim. At last Haruhi turned to them and stated simply, "I'm only here to learn to control my power and shield myself from others'. After that I'll be leaving again so you'll just have to deal with my guise until then. Now please be quiet so I can hear the lecture. It may be important in the future lessons and the practical seminars we start next week." With that she returned to her notes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi was walking from the bus stop to school for her second day when she suddenly turned to her left just at the front gate. "What do you two want now? Can't you just let me study in peace?" she shouted. When no answer came, she turned and started walking towards the school again leaving the other students in the courtyard wondering if the new kid had gone mad as they saw nothing where she was shouting. The bell rang and the students meandered towards the school still confused by the odd student. In the space where Haruhi had shouted the twins suddenly appeared looking surprised. "How could he know where we were Kaoru?"

"It…it must have been a lucky guess. Let's get to class. I bet we can scare him if one of us sits in his seat." They left desperately hoping to reassure themselves of their powers which not even their parents could see through, even if they were still in training to learn to control them. From the other side of the wall, a shadow became a figure as it moved into the morning light. "Interesting," it said before moving towards the school. "That must be the one he meant."

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Fears

A/N: Sorry I didn't put a disclaimer in the first chapter…again. I kind of figured most people would figure out on their own that I'm not the owner of rights to OHSHC. If you are of the select few that didn't, I weep for you. As an aside, I'm spending too much time reading Jane Austen fanfics. They make me so happy. Those and Labyrinth fanfics…anyone else notice the majority of those are rated M?

**Chapter 2: Broken Fears**

Tetsuya snuck into Ouran hoping to relay his news to Kasonada as soon as possible. A new power, a strong telepath by all accounts, had appeared in the underground. Even though Kasonada kept his yakuza group legitimate, he would still remain a target of the new power.

The young boss was a kind soul who used his gift to help others even though most people were too afraid to approach him. Tetsuya was surprised to see the young boss having a normal conversation with a smiling classmate.

Haruhi sensed the young man and stiffened slightly before relaxing. "Your friend is here to see you Kasonada-kun. I suppose I'll have to go find somewhere else to hide from the twin pranksters." Haruhi sighed and turned to leave. "Oh, thank you for healing my cuts. That must be a pretty handy power. I'll be sure to be more careful when I pick a place to hide, especially in a rose garden." Haruhi smiled before walking towards the school.

"So you've made a friend at school, eh boss?" Tetsuya chuckled. "Yeah Haruhi's really something isn't she?" Kasonada blushed. "…SHE?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the upper hallway, Haruhi started looking for a place to study where the twins wouldn't find her. She needed to study to catch up with the other students knowledge of powers. She walked past the first two practice rooms hearing the classes within.

Opening the third door Haruhi looked around the dark room. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" Hearing only an echo Haruhi started looking for a light switch or a curtain to open. She stumbled forwards, her hands outstretched. Suddenly she felt something soft and warm. It moved slightly so she assumed it was the curtains. She ran her hands along it to see if she could find the opening. It began to move more beneath her hands and started moaning. As thunder rumbled, Haruhi stumbled back looking for somewhere to hide from whoever it was. The curtains parted and a tall figure appeared as lightening struck and Haruhi fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother, the boy just fainted as he saw my resplendent form. Oh, woe is me. My beautiful visage is such a curse to the faint hearted."

"Tamaki, stop spouting nonsense. If I'm not mistaken, and I rarely am, this would be that new first year. Haruhi Fujioka, scholarship student believed to be unattached to any official family. Based on her recent display of power and natural ability in control, that seems unlikely. Close associates of the Hitachiin brothers though that seems a rather unwilling association on her part. Recently she's been spotted conversing with Kasonada-san. She comes from a common background and lives in a small apartment with her okama father," read a bored voice before snapping his black notebook shut.

"A heroic maiden combating through the daily hardships of the common folk. Oh, to be so overwhelmed by my glorious presence! So cruel of fate to make her see my perfect self and blind her with my beauty!" A droning melodramatic voice shouted at the top of its' lungs.

"You scared the hero?" came a high-pitched childish voice. "That's a no-no tama-chan." "Scared. Pain. Deep scars," rumbled a deep cavernous voice.

Haruhi stirred on the sofa and turned so she was sitting. Rubbing her eyes she asked, "What happened? Who are you all?"

"It would appear that Tamaki frightened you when you wandered in this restricted room," stated the bored voice belonging to a raven-haired boy with glasses glinting. "Incidentally when you fainted you broke a vase. May I ask how you intend to repay the host club?"

"We know we know!" shouted the twins jumping up and down hands raised. "We say…"

"We fix her up…" "And make her host with us!" They concluded together arms slung across each others shoulders. Haruhi gaped in horror at the thought of being around the twins all day and missing her study time.

"Yay! Hero-chan is going to join our club. We'll have lots of fun and eat lots of cake together, ne Haru-chan?" The cheerful and youthful voice belonging to the short blonde yipped.

"Yes Huni! Haruhi will begin training to become a host tomorrow." The melodramatic blonde ordered…Tamaki the glasses boy called him. The tallest boy put Huni on his schoulders before extending his hand to the girl and rumbling, "Come. Take. Trust." Haruhi understood this to mean something like 'come with us, we'll take you home (or possibly take my hand) and you can trust us.' Once she stepped towards him, he took her bag and held her hand with the other leading her out of the building and on her way home.

**Chapter 2: Broken Fears**

Tetsuya walked into the main part of the school to find Kasonada. He had to report the sightings of the newest power to enter the gifted world, a telepath, and a strong one at that. It resisted any power thrown at it and had easily read the minds of anyone who was within a hundred feet of him. Even if Kasonada had no intention of continuing the more…unsavoury activities of the yakuza group, he would most likely remain a target of this new power and Tetsuya had to protect him.

It was between classes which meant Kasonada would be in the garden helping the wounded animals that came to him while he planted the latest additions for the seasons. The Kasonadas had developed the ability to heal which most used to create a fortified fighting unit that was only stoppable if killed as the wounded could be cured to continue the battle. The young boss, however, was a kinder soul who wanted peace and to use his powers to help others even though most people were too afraid to approach him. This was the main reason for Tetsuya's surprise at seeing his young boss having a normal conversation with a student who was smiling.

Haruhi sensed the approach of a young male and turned towards the space he would soon occupy. "Your friend is here. He has some news to discuss with you so I'll leave you two to business. I'll have to find somewhere else to hide from those twin pranksters. Thanks for healing me. Guess I should have loked more closely before hiding behind a bush in a rose garden." With that she walked off towards the school. "So you've made a friend at school, eh, boss?" Tetsuya cheerfully remarked. "Yeah, Haruhi's really something isn't she?" Kasonada blushed. "…SHE?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking carefully down the hallway on the upper level, Haruhi was looking for a safe hiding place to study without the twins trying to trick her. She'd grown accustomed to their pranks during class and almost found their attempts to get her attention endearing…almost. However, she needed to use this study period to catch-up with the class before the next test. She walked past the first two practice rooms hearing tumultuous noises coming out of them and timidly opened the door to the third, hearing no noise from within. The room was dark so she walked farther in hopes of finding a light switch or a curtain to open. While she wandered she held her hands out to keep herself from running into anything. Suddenly she felt something soft and warm. She began to run her hands along it to make sure it was the curtains and not another tablecloth or couch back. The soft thing began to move and Haruhi heard a loud clap of thunder before the curtains parted and lightning flashed behind a tall figure and Haruhi fell back fainting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haruhi Fujioka, a scholarship and transfer student. Believed to be linked to no official family, though based on her power and natural ability in control, the likelihood is slim. Close associates of the Hitachiin brothers and recently has been spotted conversing with Kasonada-san. She comes from a common background and lives in a small apartment with her okama father," said a rather bored voice.

"She was scared by me. Oh, poor, lovely maiden! To be surrounded by horrible common sights and forced to wear these horrible grungy clothes. No wonder she was so shocked by my most magnificent appearance. So cruel of fate to make her see my perfect self and blind her with my beauty. To be surrounded by ugliness and then to see my striking princely form." A droning melodramatic voice shouted at the top of its' lungs.

"Not surprise. Terror. Deep scars and pain," rumbled a deep cavernous voice.

Haruhi stirred, finally indicating that she had awakened. "What happened?"

"It would appear that you were frightened by Tamaki when you wandered into a restricted room and fainted, breaking the Ginori tea set upon the table. May I ask how you intend to repay the host club?" The bored voice came from a raven-haired boy whose glasses glinted in the now lit room.

"We say…we fix her up…and make her host with us!" Hikaru and Kaoru stated in their synchronous manner. Haruhi gaped in horror at the thought of being around the twins all day and missing her study time.

"Yay! Haru-chan is going to join our club. We'll have so much fun. We have to eat some welcome cake, ne?" A cheerful and youthful voice yipped.

"That settles it. Tomorrow we begin your training as a host." The melodramatic blond boy ordered…Tamaki the glass boy had called him. The tallest boy with the small cheerful blond boy stepped forward and rumbled, "Come. Safer with us." Haruhi understood this as 'come, we'll take you home because it's safer with us.' With that he grabbed her bag and began walking towards the door, waiting for her to follow.


	3. Chapter 3: Possessed

A/N So, Southern California with no A/C or internet or television is probably my new definition of eternal torment. Two weeks without internet…the tv and A/C I can do without for that long, but internet? That's just cruel.

**Chapter 3: Possession**

Looking through the mirrored wall the man saw the girl walking out the door beside a tall boy with a short blonde on his shoulders. The air around him darkened as he saw their hands clasped together. "How dare he touch what's mine!? Haruhi is mine and only mine. Now that interfering family is gone, no one else will have her." He threw glasses against the wall to calm his fury.

"Don't worry Haruhi. We'll be together again soon. With you so close to blossoming, your mother's protection will fade and I will walk in your dreams once more. I've waited so long for you my beautiful queen. Too long it seems." His eyes narrowed as he remembered the boys hand clasping hers.

"I'll come walk in your dreams soon my own, my equal, my companion, my Queen of Dreams, my Haruhi," he said pressing his face against her image through the mirror.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi hadn't dreamt since her mother died. She could barely remember what it was like. She did remember her dreams sometimes though. She remembered the nightmare they became that day her mother died. Whenever lightening struck she would remember her mother being hurt and killed by the boy she'd played with as a child. When she woke and found her mother dying as in her dreams, she swore to her mother that she would never dream again as her mother's eyes closed for the last time.

After waking from another dreamless sleep Haruhi walked into the kitchen and found a note from her father telling her to enjoy her day at school and that those 'nice boys would be coming to pick her up and that wonderful Kyoya had left a uniform for her use.' "Rich bastards," she mumbled.

Although Haruhi had begun to relax more around the Host Club, she still resented their constant and increasing interferences in her life away from school. While Haruhi waited for her impromptu trasport to arrive she began to think about her ride the day before with Huni and Mori.

"Haru-chan what's your power? You must be really strong to get in on scholarship, ne?" said Huni tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Mitsukuni," said Mori shaking his head slightly.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to be rude Haru-chan. We should tell you about ours first. I'm sorry Haru-chan," Huni said with tears in his eyes as he clutched Usa-chan tighter.

"Uhm, that's okay Huni-sempai. I don't really mind telling you buy I don't really know what it is. I can't really control it which is why I wanted to come to Ouran. Sometimes there are just things in my head and I can see the essence of things." Haruhi shrugged but looked slightly upset that she couldn't tell them more about it but they understood it wasn't because she didn't trust them.

"I can talk to animals isn't that right Usa-chan? Usa-chan says he likes you Haru-chan." Both Mori and Haruhi sweat dropped wondering how a stuffed rabbit could possibly answer. "Oh and Takashi is an empath so his family has learned to hide all emotion so they don't invade the privacy of others more than necessary. So I show them for both of us, ne Takashi?"

"Ahn," Mori replied before tilting his head to the side as if asking a question and looking at Haruhi.

"I think I know most of the others already Mori-senpai," Haruhi said reflecting on what she'd seen yesterday. "Besides it would be better for me to ask myself if I want to know right?" "Ahn," Mori smiled.

As the drive towards the school continued Haruhi allowed her mind to wander to what she knew of the other students at Ouran and their powers. Tamaki could stretch himself from the middle of the room to a dark corner in an instant and had an odd ability to grow mushrooms without needing soil or water (Karou had explained that wasn't a power, just a particularly unusual hobby). The twins could turn invisible but Haruhi could always see them anyway.

The school day passed fairly quietly as the twins became disheartened that they couldn't get a reaction out of Haruhi. Hikaru didn't even make a fuss about his seat since he wanted to make sure Haruhi would be included in their games. After class had ended the twins dragged Haruhi down the halls towards the music room hoping to get more time to play with Haruhi there.

As they entered and Haruhi moved to being setting up the room, Kyoya appeared behind her. "Haruhi," he whispered behind her smirking as she turned towards him red faced. "Kasondad-kun has requested you today. Try not to frighten him off. Apparently having him attend increases the number of clients we get and you wouldn't want me adding that loss to your debt now would you?" Having finished his threat he began to walk away.

"Um, Kyoya-senpai, that is if you don't mind…" Haruhi blushed slightly looking at her feet. "Yes Haruhi? Something you have to say?" Kyoya smirked as he stepped closer and leaned over the girl looking at her shy stare. "I just wanted to ask…what power do you have?" She finished looking up at him with wide eyes.

Kyoya's face froze for a moment before his glasses gleamed and he stated simply, "that information is far too valuable to be given away freely. Suffice it to say I'm the strongest mentally in my family and I'm not a mind reader contrary to your beliefs." His smirk returned as he continued, "perhaps when you have something worth offering in return I'll reconsider."

After Kyoya was a safe distance away Haruhi asked Tamaki who told her that Kyoya was almost more of a doppelganger than the twins. Having heard their name the twins came over to tease Tamaki while Haruhi walked over to Mori and Hani to study in peace. While studying Haruhi fell asleep, and dreamt for the first time since her mother's death.

**Chapter 3: Possession**

She will be mine, just as she once was. Her power is the only one that can match mine. She is the one I've waited for and she won't escape me this time. Not now that interfering mother of hers is dead. We were meant to be together, she was destined to be mine. She's exactly as they bred her to be. I wonder if Kotoko ran because she knew what part her child would play. She must not have realized that Haruhi was already planted inside her, waiting for the chance to be born. To become mine. My equal, my companion, my Queen of Dreams. My Haruhi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi had not dreamt since her mother had died. She hardly remembered what it was like. Her mother had taught her that reality was more important than dreams and that what one actually achieved in life was more valuable than the most beautiful fantasies. Maybe that was why Haruhi never dreamed, because her mother had told her not to. The only time she remembered her dreams were when lightning struck and then she would remember her mother fighting with a boy and getting weaker in her dreams. The boy was hurting her mother and she could sense her mother fading before she yelled at the boy to leave and never return.

When she woke she remembered seeing her mother weakened and dying and thinking it was her fault. She had dreamt of her mother dying and then she was. That was why storms frightened her so, because they reminded her of the boy and her mother's death. After reflecting on the reasons behind her fear, Haruhi decided that she should try talking to her teachers about being put into more advanced classes on control, restraint, and blocking, even if her attempts to leave the school as quickly as possible had now been thwarted due to her obligations to repay the debt to the host club. Maybe they would be able to help her with some of the basic magic controls since they'd been going to Ouran since they were small. She'd think more about it later, maybe after another dreamless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi had become fairly close to a number of students in Ouran and had begun to relax a bit around the Host Club without being as distant as she was at the beginning of her attendance. She'd been introduced properly to the hosts when she came to repay her debt. Mori was a strong empath who had been taught to never show emotion and had become almost silent in fear of betraying his own emotions to others. His cousin, Hani had the ability to talk to animals (though even Haruhi wondered how Usa-chan could possibly reply to his questions). Tamaki hadn't inherited the full powers of his family physically as he could only stretch himself a couple of meters, but his personality seemed flexible enough to convince anyone of his heritage.

The twins, Haruhi learned, were meant to be invisible though Haruhi never had a problem knowing where they were. Kasanoda was a healer though he also seemed to be quite good with plants, at least that's what Haruhi thought because of the number of flowering plants he'd giver her to illustrate his discussions about the Gardening Club. Kyoya was supposedly the strongest in his family with his skill which Haruhi hadn't quite figured out yet, but which allowed him to collect numerous private details about her life and which allowed him to know what she thought. Although she had heard that his family had been related to royalty before the civil war had killed them all off so there was a chance that power let him read her somehow even though she never felt him there. When she'd asked what his power was, he'd simply smirked and told her that he wasn't going to tell her something that valuable for free. Instead, she asked Tamaki who told her that he was almost more of a doppelganger than the twins at which point they started arguing and she walked over to Mori and Hani to study in peace. While studying Haruhi fell asleep, and dreamt for the first time since her mother's death.


	4. Chapter 4: Tangled

A/N : I promise I will start trying to do more dialogue and not just write in paragraphs, but it's a dream so I cannot really have her talking to herself in a dream because, well, it's the first sign of insanity, plus there's no crying in baseball…I mean there's no talking in dreams…or at least not much. I might go back and rewrite the first couple of chapters to include more dialogue so it won't look weird when I try to change over to that kind of style for the upcoming chapters but I'll have to see how much free time I have.

Chapter 4: Tangled

She didn't know where she was walking until she saw the clearing. A forest surrounded her and she knew that she was dreaming though she wasn't sure why. Why this place again? Why now? She looked up to check that the sky wasn't still thundering, that her mother's screams weren't on the wind. Silent and still, the sky and forest offered nothing of the horrors that she remembered. The dream world had never been this silent or empty for her. She felt nothing besides faint traces of the trees and wind; none of the animals that had previously inhabited the woods when she was a child. The trees felt as if they were sleeping or that the spirits had disappeared. There was something ahead that she felt but she couldn't figure out what or whom it was. It felt familiar as though it were tied to the dream world, connected to it, as she was, a fellow dreamer perhaps. She pondered this momentarily before shrugging her shoulders and walking towards the presence. At least there wasn't any thunder and maybe it could tell her why she was here and why she had been absent so long from this place that held so many memories of her childhood and mother, both good and bad.

She started walking towards the thickest part of the forest, towards the mountains if she remembered correctly. She had been to the mountain a few times before and seen the cave where the winds came from, but she'd never been inside. As far as she could remember, nothing in the dreamscape had been. That was, however, where she found herself headed, though she hoped she'd find the presence before then. The wind near the caves always sounded like rumbling thunder. As she thought this, the wind settled into a quiet breeze causing the leaves to swirl around her, calling her forward to join their dance. From within the cave another wind blew carrying something with it that Haruhi couldn't quite see at first. When it landed beside her in the leaves she saw it was a white porcelain mask.

The leaves that had surrounded Haruhi moved towards the mask and the breeze lifted it up. Red leaves danced in the form of a person with the mask where the face should have been. Haruhi felt herself being drawn towards the dancer wanting to join the childish twirling motions it made. As she stepped forward it danced away closer to the cave entrance, enticing her towards the enigmatic darkness. As she got closer to the cave she began to hear the thunder-like noises coming from within. She began to slow as the sounds got louder and a shadow began appearing at the entrance of the cave. The shadow chuckled as it emerged. "You've come back to me little Haru. I'll never let you go again precious child. You're mine just as you were always meant to be." Seeing the face of her mother's killer once more, Haruhi screamed.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty

A/N This will now officially be updated monthly since there's lots of stuff going on with my family and I don't have as much free time as I used to (which wasn't much to begin with). Sorry about leaving the last chapter on a bit of a cliffy, I was too caught up in thinking "it's the end of the dream" I didn't really pay attention to the rest. I'm still not sure if there should be a definitive person Haruhi ends up with or if she ends up with them all (HAREM!) or if they all are just in limbo forever in terms of relationships or something like that. If anyone has any ideas, do tell. It's only the basic story that's outlined, everything else can be changed.

**Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty**

"Haruhi," called Mori once his senses picked up her anxiety from her dream. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan wake up!" Hani shouted while shaking her shoulders. "Takashi, why won't she wake up?" he said clutching onto Usa-chan.

"What's wrong Hani-Sempai, Mori-Sempai?" said Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi started whimpering and shaking.

"There's someone trying to get inside her mind. That's what's keeping her from coming out of the nightmare. It feels…familiar but I can't quite place why. It's very strong and very old. I don't think we can break it's hold on her." stated Kyoya slowly. Everyone paled slightly as they realized that they were dealing with someone over whom Kyoya had no power whatever.

"Noooo! My little daughter will not be trapped. I, the prince, will rescue her!" Tamaki proclaimed as he bounced over. "What can you do that Kyoya can't idiot Tono? You barely even have any powers anyway so how can you help her?" Hikaru shouted before running out the room with Kaoru trailing behind. Tamaki ran to his corner of woe and poked the ground mumbling about princesses needing their princes and evil sorcerers.

"Whatever you do can't make things worse I suppose. Any ideas Tamaki?" Kyoya asked sceptically with his usual bored expression on his face. "Of course. My beautiful princess is sleeping and cannot be awakened except for by her prince's kiss. So I, the prince of the Host Club, must kiss the lovely Haruhi." Tamaki belted dramatically striking his princely pose.

"Well, go on then. It might work." Kyoya said thinking that worse comes to worse he would get to see something amusing. Tamaki leaned forward slowly glittering and surrounded by roses. He pressed his lips to her forehead as his father had done to him when he had worried about his relationship with Haruhi. Kyoya, Hani and Mori all sweat dropped watching the ridiculous scene. Haruhi only twitched slightly in response and started moaning.

The boys felt a slight pain in their heads in response to her moaning. "Maybe if we tried kissing her cheek instead Tama-chan. Like this." Hani leaned forward and kissed her cheek and Tamaki fainted. Again she moaned and a sharp pain shot through their heads.

"Interesting. This actually seems to be having some effect on her state. Perhaps we should try going a little farther." Kyoya smirked before taking his turn on the sleeping girl, leaning towards her clenched lips.

"Get away from me you monster!" Haruhi shouted at the dream boy. "A monster hmm? And what pray tell is so monstrous about me Haruhi?" Kyoya asked before retreating to his corner with his laptop. "I think I preferred being called the 'Shadow King' over monster." he mumbled to himself when no one else could hear.

Haruhi thrashed around trying to get away from the arms holding her thinking they were the boys. "Haruhi" rumbled a low voice as the arms around her tightened and she was drawn into a tighter hug against his chest. Upon recognizing the voice Haruhi looked up to see Mori crying as he held her. "It hurts. You hurt."

Hani looked at his cousin who had never showed emotion so openly before because of his strict training. From Mori's reaction he knew whatever happened while Haruhi was asleep must have been really bad. "We'll find a way to protect you Haru-chan. We promise. So don't be scared anymore. You're safe while you're here with us. We'll figure it out ne Kyoya?" Hani said very seriously before glomping Haruhi in his cousin's lap.

"Of course." Kyoya stated before returning to his research. He would have to consult with his father about this entity that he had been unable to push out of Haruhi's mind. No one had ever been able to stand against the Ootori's powers before, and Kyoya was the strongest in his family in the mental aspects inherited by their ancient royal blood. To so easily disregard his powers meant the Ootori's had a new potential merger to increase their power or a very powerful new enemy to eliminate.


	6. Rewrite Announcement

I have been rewriting the early chapters and will be posting chapter 6 soon. I've published the first two chapter rewrites, I'm going to get chapter 3 rewrite out soon and then chapter 6. I'm just completely out of steam lately. Unfortunately that means that I'm going to essentially update when I update instead of doing them strictly monthly. I'm going to try, but I don't know if I'll be the greatest at it but I will not abandon the story (valiant pose!) and I do kind of have the rest outlined a bit and this just sounds like a bunch of excuses but while I'm looking for a job and deciding what grad program to apply for I don't have as much free time as I originally thought so excuses are all I have (tear tear...).


	7. Chapter 6: The Plot Thickens

**Chapter 6: The Plot Thickens**

Yoshio's office was as grim and foreboding as expected of the leader of the most prestigious family. Kyoya stood in the office facing the only piece of furniture in the room, a dark mahogany desk with a chair behind it. The wall behind the desk bore the Ootori family crest. Kyoya had been unsurprised to learn that his father had already heard about the unusual strength and unique powers of the commoner Haruhi. He'd perhaps even heard about Kyoya's discovery of a stronger entity and had called him there to discuss the matter.

"Father," Kyoya said nodding his head slightly.

"Kyoya. It's come to my attention that a certain student you've begun to associate with may be more than she seems. I trust the peculiarities of her situation have not escaped your notice."

"No, sir. I had hoped to speak with you about Haruhi's background and power as well as an emerging power in the world of the gifted."

"You believe they may be related? In what way?"

"Yesterday Haruhi became, for lack of a better description, trapped inside her mind. She appeared to be having a nightmare. Once I established her mind was being influenced by an outside entity, I focused on pushing the presence out in an attempt to wake her. The influence was too strong for me to break from her mind. Somehow Haruhi was able to overcome the entity and pushed it from her mind herself."

"So, this new strong power has taken an interest in the girl who is more than she seems. Look deeper into her background. Find anything you can about her. To have such strong mental powers means she must be connected to one of the ancient princes somehow. If she were of our line we would already know so she must be a descendant of another branch."

"All the other lines ended long ago when the ancients ascended, or have no full heirs such as the Suoh line," Kyoya and his father shuddered at the impossible yet somehow humorous thought of Haruhi being a secret Suoh lovechild before he continued, "except the Fujiwara line which destroyed itself after the death of their daughter…" Kyoya paused a moment before his eyes grew wide behind his glasses.

"There was a rumour that the daughter had run away to be with a Halfling after her family had engaged her against her will."

"Yes, I remember the incident." Yoshio said somewhat sullenly. "She had been engaged to your eldest brother when she went into hiding and married. Given the circumstances and timeline, it's possible that Haruhi is her daughter. Compare any picture she has of her mother to pictures of Fujiwara-sama."

"Yes, sir. What about her possible connections to the new power? She must be of great value to him if he is taking a personal interest in her. Though she appears to be afraid of him, her powers seem equally strong if not stronger should she gain practice controlling them. I believe it would be advantageous for us to offer her assistance and protection."

"Indeed. She will prove useful either in trade to an ally or as a means of defeating an enemy." Yoshio stated contemplatively. "Befriend the girl and bring her here. I'd like to meet this girl who can combat one who so easily overpowers anyone in his path."

"Yes, father."


	8. Chapter 7a: SpyingMori and Hani's House

**Chapter 7a: Spies-The Morinozuka Residence on the Haninozuka Estate**

_**(A/N: These parts of chapter 7 will be from three different points of view each time. Inside the house, Kyoya's thoughts looking in, and Unnamed Guy [I promise I'll actually get a name for him at some point] watching. I'm using lines to separate them. This one has a bit of an intro beforehand.)**_

On those rare occasions when Kyoya couldn't figure out what was going on and what he should do about it, he went to the balcony outside his room. Shifting into the form of a raven, he streaked across the sky shrieking his frustration. Normally he would quickly stretch into the sky before diving into the forests and swerving between the branches and trunks before returning to his balcony for a deep sleep. Tonight was certainly not a normal night. After his regular flight was completed, Kyoya still felt too wound-up to sleep so he flew towards the other hosts estates to watch their nightly dealings, one of his favorite pastimes and amusements. (A/N: Kyoya is such a stalker peeping tom).

He landed outside the window of the library next to Mori's room. Looking in he found Mori and Hani meeting in Mori's favorite corner of the library. Hani sat on an armchair that swallowed him whole even as he was swallowing a mountain of cakes. "Mitsukuni." Mori finally interrupted. Hani paused in his cake inhalation.

"I know Takashi. We need to figure out about Haru-chan. Kao-chan and Hika-chan can cheer her up and Tama-chan can distract her. Kyou-chan can help her learn defenses and can figure out what's happening to her. I don't know what we can do. We can't protect her from whoever is hurting her. I don't know what we can give Haruhi Takashi!" Hani sniffled through tears.

Mori reached towards Hani and placed a hand on his head for comfort. "Comfort. Friendship. Love."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoya nearly fell out of the tree when he heard what Mori had said. Proud though he was at their confidence in his abilities, the pressure to fulfill their expectations was nearly unbearable considering the pressure his family had already put on him and the pressure of his complex engagement. To hear that Mori and Hani loved Haruhi should, logically, not have bothered Kyoya. He attributed the upset feeling to shock at the revelation and the anger to his Ohtori pride being wounded by having another express interest in his fiancé, or soon-to-be fiancé. Mori must have meant as a little sister or a close friend he thought to himself before absently flying to his next destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another crystal shattered against the mirrored wall. First that Mori brat dared touch my Haruhi and now he thinks he can love her when he can't even resist her unconscious power fluctuations? Impudent weakling. He and that little runt won't be a problem but the thought that they even consider themselves worthy of being beside my Haruhi is repugnant. I will not allow her to be taken from me again. Not ever! I've waited so long. I suppose I can't fault them for being taken with my precious, perhaps they only need a warning. Perhaps I should send them a dream to let them know that Haruhi is mine and that I will not tolerate their interference. If they try to touch her something worse than a dream will be waiting. I could hear myself chuckle as I began my dream weaving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the Nekozawa residence:**

As happened every night, the cat doll Nekozawa carried everywhere became alive and spoke to him. "Umehito. He's gathering power and help. My brother's already taken over most of the underground. He's looking for his mate. I must have failed in completely destroying the Fujiwara line when I attacked the mansion after the desecration of my two other brothers, the Lord of Shadows and the Lord of Sleep. That they would destroy their own ancestor and use a marriage union to lure my other brother into their trap…despicable."

"Bereznoff, Lord of Night, surely there is another way other than destroying the girl, whoever she may be. If what you've said is true, that they are equally powerful, then we should use her to subdue him. Killing her would only incur his wrath and he would probably destroy all of humanity."

"You have a point. We should begin looking into the most powerful families to see if she was hidden within them. She will be about the right age for High School now. Given her power level she must be in Ouran at this age. Keep tabs on that Host Club, it's the most likely place to find a powerful female as they all seem to gather there."

"Yes my lord."


End file.
